hydro_thunder_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAlex93/My Headcanon for Hydro Thunder
This blog post details my headcanon for Hydro Thunder. History of the H.T.R.A. Beginnings It all began with Michael Walton, who was a powerboat racing champion several years running, as well as the son of the rich CEO of a boat building company. After winning the last world championship, he started to feel powerboat racing shouldn't just be confined to dull and boring circuits. No, he wanted to bring the sport beyond its limitations in his own special way. Thus, he had set out to create a racing organization for the purpose of bringing powerboat racing to new and adventurous heights. There was one problem, though; What to name said organization. There were many suggestions for the organization's name. However, he found inspiration when a worker said that whatever racing boats that would represent the style of racing to be featured in the organization's races could "bring down some real hydro thunder". Thus, he named his new racing organization the "Hydro Thunder Racing Association", with himself at its head. Formative Years But, what was the H.T.R.A. without boats and drivers to participate in its races? With that, Walton had commissioned the creation of powerful, hi-tech racing boats that can withstand the harshest water conditions there is. Some boats were built from scratch or from reclaimed parts, while others were modified from pre-existing boats. All that was left was to gather the toughest, the most fearless, the most adventurous racing drivers out there. Once he had found the drivers needed to drive the H.T.R.A.'s new racing boats, Walton held the H.T.R.A.'s inaugural race at the newly-constructed "Thunder Park" boat racing circuit. The race held at Thunder Park was a success, leaving many attending spectators screaming for more. For extra money, the H.T.R.A. began to allow companies, such as Scoop Nazi Ice Cream, Patterson Sneezing Powders, and Wilson Tanning Beds, to advertise and sponsor races at Thunder Park. With the money gained from the races allowed the H.T.R.A. to expand their horizons. Secret Races and Advanced Technology They began holding secret races in different waterways asides from Thunder Park and another circuit, Hydro Speedway, with no regard for guidelines, restrictions, manners, or even regard to the law. Any H.T.R.A. drivers racing in such places are determined not to let even law enforcement personnel bring them down. As time went on, however, it became more obvious that a way is needed to smash through obstacles in the secret races. With that, the H.T.R.A.'s newly-established R&D division began the development of specialized speed-boosting modules, and the Mighty Hull technology. After extensive research and development, along with testing, the technologies were completed and approved for use in the H.T.R.A.'s boats. With the introduction of the boosters, the H.T.R.A.'s races were truly spiced up, along with the Mighty Hull technology, which, in collaboration with the boosters, created an energy field that can be used to smash through obstacles and even knock around opposing boats without truly damaging or destroying them. But, advanced safety and life support systems were also developed to keep the drivers from getting too badly hurt when their boats get knocked around. More to come! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction